The Heir
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: They were waiting for that one moment - the prince's birth.


The Heir

**When I wrote this out on paper, I had my wisdom teeth on my left side taken out by dentist orders so I was still kinda sore when I did the rough draft. Of course we were going through OGT. I guess Ohio's the only state that has a graduation test or so I've heard. I only have partial credit for the queen since she wasn't really mentioned in the series. Akira Toriyama owns the rest. Enjoy!**

Pain, it was coursing through her body as she felt her back arch for some hope to relieve it. She tried to hold back the scream that begged to come out with each wave of pain but she failed to do so. Gritting her teeth to the point she thought they were break, she turned her attention to the doctors and nurses that were surrounding her.

"Milady, you're almost there. Just a few more then we'll have time to celebrate." The medic said with the mask muffling his voice a little. She had to bring the young lord or lady into the world so their king – her husband – would be proud. So they could have an heir.

Taking a deep breath, she held it as she timed her pushes with her contractions. Letting the air out in a panting gasp, she let her hands grip the sheets. Squeezing her hands, she felt the sheets get wet from the sweat as she timed another push with another contraction that made its way through her lower body. She wanted to rip the sheets up so she could see how far along she was with this distress of birth.

Another push with more results of gasps, she heard more encouragement come from the medic unit that was trained for this one part of life.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing damn it? Lounging around! I'm pushing as hard as I can! This isn't like conquering planets for that fucking tyrant!" She screamed as she laid her head back with another push ending.

"One more." A nurse said, dabbing her forehead with a cloth.

Nodding, she raised her upper body again to take in the breath. Pushing as hard as she could, she heard something unfamiliar fill the silent room. A scream of a newborn baby. Smiling, she laid her head back with that one accomplishment down for her family and kingdom. Their child was finally born.

"It's a boy Milady." The head medic said as she showed the young, bloody baby to her before taking him to somewhere to clean up and taken some data.

The throne room was unusually quiet besides the elite soldiers telling him the progress on the wars they were waging for that tyrant. Looking at one soldier reporting, the doors flew open, catching his full attention, along with everyone else in the room.

"My lord, the prince is born." The soldier said with a kneel as he tried to catch his breath. Looking up, he saw his king stare at him almost like he was expecting a joke.

He felt proud, joy and other emotions pour through his body with the news. He was a father but he wanted to know the basics.

"What is his power level?" King Vegeta asked as he stood up. Walking down the red carpet, he walked pass the soldier.

"4,000 sir." The soldier answered before seeing his king walk out of the room.

A smile graced her painted red lips as she held their child close to her body. He was powerful for a newborn. Looking at the black hair, she knew he was going to be like his father – a great man and king when it came time for him to take the throne. He might even be willing to take on Frieza if he grew powerful enough to overtake the man.

"My lord is here." Someone announced as she looked to the opening doors.

"Megami." He called, her smile getting bigger at her nick name.

"Vegeta, our son." She announced to show the sleeping child in her arms.

Picking him up, he stared at the slumbering newborn. His son was going to do great things, he could see that already. He was going to be a proud father of this son. He could already see that from the higher power level of a newborn Saiyan. He was his son.

"His name is going to be Vegeta." He called as he handed their child back.

"If we have a second?"

"We shall see when the time comes." He answered before kissing his queen, letting their son nurse. "We shall see."

"Yes." She nodded before turning her attention to their son, Vegeta.

**Brought on by Here I am by Bryan Adams. I hope you like this. Please review. ^.^**


End file.
